onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gairam
| occupation = Pirate; Ship Engineer | status = 1 | jva = Mitsuo Iwata | Funi eva = Alan Ayo | dfbackcolor = 7F7F99 | dftextcolor = CCD9D9 | dfname = Kyubu Kyubu no Mi | dfename = Cube-Cube Fruit | dfmeaning = Cube | dftype = Paramecia }} Gairam is a member of the World Pirates. Appearance Gairam is a man of middle age with a drop-shaped, rotund body with thin arms and legs, a trait shared in many similar characters. His hair is shaped into two cube-shaped ponytails with an orange band tying them. He have a thick mustache and eyebrows and wear a pair of goggles with blue rim and green lenses. He wears a blue shirt with white stripes with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, brown gloves and matching boots, complete with a red scarf around his neck. Held by two suspenders, he wears what looks like a large frying pan with two large golden buttons and holes to pass his legs through. He is always seen carrying a hammer composed of two metallic cubes connected in the top of the pole. Personality He is an arrogant man who is very confident with himself and his skills as shown when facing Luffy. He also thought of Buggy as more of an annoyance rather than a threat which left him vulnerable for Hancock to easily defeat him. He seems to have a liking for cubes, likely due to his Devil Fruit and appears to have a fondness for stacking them. He is very loyal to World and despite having abandoned him 30 years ago he proved to still be a loyal crew member after his release. Before World's capture, he and his crewmates were like close friends and would often share their desire for freedom together while happily drinking. He has his own distinct laugh: "GaiRaRaRa". Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Gairam is very strong, able of easily carry his enormous hammer all the time and use it in battle without any fatigue. Weapon He carries a large two faced hammer; both the faces of the hammer are cube-shaped. It's unknown if it was designed that way, or if he made it that way with his Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Gairam ate the Kyubu Kyubu no Mi, which allows him to turn things into cubes and stack them. He has used this to create a cube maze inside their ship, meant for trapping enemies, and he can also compress the air, or make people into a cube. History Past His past before joining the World pirates is unknown. He and his crewmembers were seen fighting and winning against navy and pirates alike. When the World Government finally found a way of defeating them, Gairam is present when their captain is betrayed and shot multiple times by his own crew members. He and the others were commanded by Byojack to escape and survive. 3D2Y After Byrnndi World escaped, he and his fellow crew members were present and fetched their captain with their dream ship. When Boa Hancock and Monkey D Luffy entered their ship, He rearranged the ship with his powers to confuse the two. He later fought against Luffy but the fight was interrupted by Buggy and Galdino. The duo fought Gairam but the latter easily dealt with them before Hancock arrived and defeated him with one kick (though Buggy's crew believed he defeated him regardless). After the climatic battle between their captain and Monkey D Luffy, the Marines led by Sakazuki attacked and made their ship explode. Major Battles *World Pirates vs. Marines and World Government *Gairam vs. Luffy *Gairam vs. Galdino and Buggy (interrupted by Boa Hancock) References Site Navigation ca:Gairam fr:Gairam it:Gairam Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:World Pirates Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Polearm Wielders Category:Non-Canon Antagonists